


Sugar, I keep thinking of you

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Smut, side Kagahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko is a poor uni student, struggling to afford rent and even food. Lucky for him his three rich boyfriends, Akashi, Aomine, and Kise, like spoiling him so much. All he has to do is give his body in return. He doesn't mind, it's fun even, but lately he's been feeling weird and guilty, feeling that spending time with Aomine and Kise is somehow cheating on Akashi.





	Sugar, I keep thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT SUMMARY IS SHIT.
> 
> I promised this ages ago and only finally finished it, and I'm sorta unhappy with it. Parts of it, at least. But whatever. I'm done with it, it took way too long and I want to be rid of it already lol. 
> 
> Forever using song lyrics as titles. Thanks @Laboum this time. Kuroko is a sweet sugar boy indeed. 
> 
> Smut between Akashi/Kuroko and Kise/Kuroko. Sorry to Aokuro shippers, there isn't any with them :CCCC (though I might write some Aokuro sometime soon as a belated Aokuro day thing). 
> 
> Notes: Kuroko is 19, Kagami is 20, and they go to the same uni. Akashi is 27 (businessman), Aomine is 25 (pro basketball player), Kise is 22 (model and goes to Kuroko's uni), Himuro is 21 and lives in Akita, but sometimes goes to Tokyo to visit Kagami. Kuroko and Kagami's rent is aprox $800 a month ($400 each).

“So, the rent is due again…”

“How much?”

“My share is forty thousand yen…”

Akashi smiled. “Of course. I’ll take care of it.”

Kuroko felt a little bad. He didn’t know why Akashi spent so much money on him, he really wasn’t that interesting. Akashi practically showered him with money and presents, and what did Kuroko give him back? His body, basically. They went on dates, but Kuroko felt like he wasn’t the best boyfriend, constantly leeching off the older man and doing nothing in return. There was also the fact that he was currently dating two other guys for the same reason.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun, I know this is a bother for you…” he mumbled.

Akashi waved his hand dismissively. “No, no, it’s nothing. Of course I want to help you out. Let me,” he said, a little more forcefully.

Kuroko shivered. “Of course, Akashi-kun. Thank you.”

Akashi smiled again. “You owe me now.”

Kuroko nodded, standing up from the table and moving to Akashi’s side. He climbed into Akashi’s lap, nibbling timidly at his neck. “What do you want in return?”

“I only want _you_ , Tetsuya,” Akashi murmured.

He scooped Kuroko up and carried him to the bedroom of his penthouse apartment. He laid Kuroko down and quickly started removing both of their clothes. Kuroko happily let him do what he wanted. He had received a gift, so he had to be grateful. He had been raised to graciously accept gifts and do whatever he could to thank the generous person, so he wanted to please Akashi as best he could. It was the polite thing to do. And he got quite a bit of enjoyment out of it as well, so he wasn’t complaining.

“ _Aaah_ \- Akashi-kun-” he moaned. “ _Please_.”

Akashi grinned wickedly. “You know what you have to say when you want to come, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko swallowed. “Please, I want all of you inside me. Please let me come.”

“As you wish, my dear.”

Akashi plunged into him again, making Kuroko scream. He refused to touch Kuroko, and he didn’t like Kuroko doing it himself. No, he was intending to make Kuroko come just from his cock. That was easy enough, Kuroko was sensitive, and he came moments later as Akashi brushed against his sweet spot again. Akashi came right after him, filling his insides with his release. Kuroko slumped back against the bed in exhaustion. Sex always made him tired.

“Sleepy now?” Akashi asked, carding his fingers through Kuroko’s damp hair.

“Mmm,” Kuroko mumbled with a lazy nod.

“Okay, rest then, my darling.”

Kuroko fell asleep to the gentle feeling of Akashi kissing his forehead. He awoke in the morning to an empty bed. He was a little sore from the previous night, so he shuffled awkwardly out of the bedroom to see that the apartment appeared empty. He went into the kitchen to find a note on the bench. It was from Akashi, telling him to help himself to anything in the house as per usual. There was also a thick envelope with ‘rent’ written on the front, as well as an extra wad of cash. It wasn’t specified what it was for, Akashi just generally liked spoiling Kuroko.

He felt bad for staying in Akashi’s expensive apartment all alone though, and he figured Akashi wouldn’t be back from work till the evening anyway, so he quickly dressed, grabbed his remaining possessions, and left – not before swiping up the rent money as well as a few of the notes on the bench for a taxi home. He called Kagami as he was stepping out onto the street.

“Where are you? You didn’t come home last night,” Kagami said. It sounded like he was eating something. Of course.

“Sorry, something came up.”

“‘Something’, meaning one of those guys you’re dating, right?”

“…Maybe.”

“How many of them are there now?”

“Only three.”

“ _Only_ three. Most people can’t even land _one_ person.”

“Yes, well, I’m lucky.”

“You’re twinky is what you are.”

“ _Kagami-kun!_ ”

Kagami snickered. “Anyway, are you coming home at some point this week?”

“I was gone for one night, stop being so dramatic.”

“Yeah, yeah. My question still stands.”

“Yes, I’m coming home now,” Kuroko said as he hailed a taxi.

He hung up and climbed into the car. He already missed Akashi, but he ignored the feeling and instead checked his messages, seeing that he had a text from Kise from the night before.

 **Kise-kun  
Kurokocchi, want to go out tomorrow night?** **(((o(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

Kuroko pondered what to do. Rent was now taken care of, but he still needed to eat. He didn’t want to bother Akashi too much; but for some reason, he didn’t mind spending Kise’s money. Kagami wasn’t providing many funds either, ever since his dad decided to cut off his allowance because he was studying sport science and not the ideal path of engineering. At least Kagami was working, with a part-time job at a convenience store. Though of course, he wasn’t exactly raking in the cash with that.

Kuroko texted back.

_Sure. Pick me up at 7?_

Within a minute, he had a reply. If he knew anything about Kise, it was that he was desperate for Kuroko’s attention.

**Kise-kun  
Will do! Can’t wait to see you (*** **≧▽≦)**

He acted incredibly affectionate considering their arrangement. Kise knew (as did all Kuroko’s boyfriends) that their relationship wasn’t exclusive. Kise seemed fine, maybe a little jealous, but otherwise okay with it. Aomine was also fine with the deal. The only one who was not so fine was Akashi. Every time Kuroko would so much as hint that he was seeing other people, Akashi would sulk and become incredibly clingy. This usually resulted in Kuroko being fucked hard against a wall or some other such surface until Akashi forgot that he dated other guys. Kuroko ignored the weird pang in his chest when he thought of Akashi.

When he arrived back at his shared dorm with Kagami, he felt his phone vibrate with another message. He pulled the device out of his bag to see Akashi’s name on the screen.

**Akashi-kun  
Good morning, Tetsuya. Are you awake yet?**

He smiled. It was sweet that Akashi waited to text him. He knew Kuroko usually slept in. He quickly typed up a reply as he headed inside.

_Yes, I’m awake now. How is work?_

“Ah, you’re finally back,” Kagami said. He was on the couch with a half full bowl of popcorn. There was an empty bag of chips beside him.

“Have you moved at all since I left?” Kuroko asked.

“Only to the fridge. It’s empty, by the way.”

“Of course it is,” Kuroko muttered. He went and dumped his stuff in his room, then walked back to Kagami. “I organised the rent money.”

“Which one of them is paying for it this time?”

“None of your business,” Kuroko said curtly. Then he added, “Akashi-kun is always the one who pays my rent anyway…”

Kagami scoffed. Kuroko dropped onto the couch beside him to reply to a new message.

**Akashi-kun  
Work is work. It’s fine, but I’d rather be with you. Are you still at my place?**

_No, I went home._

**Akashi-kun  
Ah. I was looking forward to seeing you when I left.**

_Sorry. I can see you tomorrow?_

**Akashi-kun  
Why not tonight?**

Kuroko paused. He didn’t like lying, but Akashi was sure to throw a tantrum if he said he was going out with someone else. Honestly, Kuroko would rather he was hanging out with Akashi than Kise too.

_I have plans already._

**Akashi-kun  
Shame. Do you have classes tomorrow?**

_One, in the morning._

**Akashi-kun  
Then I’ll pick you up from your place at twelve.**

_Sure. I’m looking forward to seeing you again <3_

That was sure to give Akashi a heart attack.

**Akashi-kun  
You’re making me blush in front of my colleagues. **

Kuroko grinned to himself. He loved teasing Akashi.

_That doesn’t sound like a problem to me._

**Akashi-kun  
I’ll punish you for it later. **

_I’ll look forward to that._

“You’re getting the couch wet,” Kagami remarked in a dry voice.

Kuroko kicked him. “Just because _you’re_ not getting any…” he muttered.

Kagami promptly blushed. “Whatever.”

**Akashi-kun  
You’re the devil. I’m going to ruin you when I see you next.**

_Are you now? What do you plan on doing to me?_

**Akashi-kun  
You’re trying to get me to sext you while I’m in a conference?**

_Yep._

**Akashi-kun  
Minx. How about I tape your mouth shut and handcuff you to the bed? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Of course, you would, baby boy. You love everything I do to you. Especially when I handle you roughly. You love being held down and fucked. **

Kuroko must have made some indication that he was enjoying himself, as Kagami hissed, “Stop it. Go to your room if you’re gonna do that.”

Kuroko shot him a glare and then hopped up, heading for his room. He shut the door and collapsed onto his bed, holding up his phone to see the new message.

**Akashi-kun  
I’d slide my fingers into you deep, rub your sweet spot until you’re crying and begging for my cock. **

Kuroko noticed his breathing was a little rapid. His hands were shaking as he typed up a reply.

_What else?_

**Akashi-kun  
When I finally fuck you, it’ll be slow. So slow that you’ll be sobbing desperately to be fucked harder. **

Kuroko shivered. He rubbed his thighs together, hoping for a bit of friction.

**Akashi-kun  
Tetsuya.**

_What?_

**Akashi-kun  
Touch yourself.**

Kuroko shivered again at the command. He typed in an _‘okay’_ and hit send, then dropped his phone onto his chest and pushed down his pants. He stroked himself gently, biting his lip so he didn’t make any noise and disturb Kagami.

**Akashi-kun  
Are you doing what I asked?**

Kuroko picked up his phone with his other hand and typed.

_Yes._

**Akashi-kun  
Photo. **

Kuroko blushed and moaned softly in embarrassment. He positioned his phone up, snapping a selfie of his flushed face.

**Akashi-kun  
You look delicious. Skype me. **

Kuroko paused, then started typing another reply.

_Aren’t you in a conference?_

**Akashi-kun  
It’s over now. **

_Won’t someone notice?_

**Akashi-kun  
It’s fine, Tetsuya. Don’t make me tell you twice. **

Kuroko whimpered to himself. He opened up Skype and video called Akashi. Akashi picked up, his face coming into view and looking as composed as ever. He didn’t have headphones, but it looked like he was in his office. Hopefully no one knew what they were doing.

Kuroko set his phone on the bedside table, glancing at Akashi’s blank face as he continued to touch himself.

“I want to hear your sweet voice,” Akashi purred. “Make more noise.”

“Someone will hear,” Kuroko whined softly.

“No one will. I’m alone, and this room has thick walls.”

Kuroko moaned quietly in defeat. If Kagami heard him, he’d just have to apologise later.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi spoke up after a minute of soft moans. “Finger yourself.”

Kuroko blushed deeply. He raised his free hand and slid his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them gently. He stared into Akashi’s crimson eyes on his phone screen as he pulled his fingers out and positioned them between his legs. He moaned, louder than he would have liked, as he pushed one inside himself. Akashi was quiet and blank-faced, though his cheeks were a little pink. Kuroko pressed in another finger, gasping and whimpering as he did. He pushed his fingers deeper, searching for his prostate. He found it quickly, pressing on the little mound and moaning in response.

“You sound beautiful,” Akashi murmured. “I wish I was there, touching you myself.”

“T-Tomorrow,” Kuroko moaned. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, and he was kind of glad. It would be embarrassing to see Akashi watching him.

“Come for me, Tetsuya,” Akashi said. “Picture my cock in place of your fingers.”

Kuroko moaned, louder this time, as he came over his hand to the thought Akashi had placed in his mind. He slumped back against his pillows, breathing harshly.

“Feeling better?” Akashi asked.

“Mm,” Kuroko hummed, nodding. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too. You’re sure you can’t join me tonight?”

Kuroko nodded again. He couldn’t quite seem to meet Akashi’s eyes. “Yes. I’m sorry...”

Akashi sighed. “It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. And you’re going to stay with me all night. I need to follow up on my texts.”

Kuroko smiled. “Of course. I’m looking forward to it.”

Akashi smiled back. “I should go. Thank you for the show, my dear. I’ll see you soon.”

With that, Akashi ended the call. Kuroko sighed to himself, then sat up to clean himself off. He never did this with Kise and Aomine. Kise had tried once, but Kuroko had immediately shut him down. He wondered why he was okay with sexting (and Skyping) Akashi. He shoved any potential feelings down before they could emerge.

He didn’t want to leave his room, he was too embarrassed that Kagami might have heard him. So, he stayed in, moving to his small desk to do some study. Eventually he had to get up to go to a class. He tiptoed out of his room, hoping to avoid Kagami. His housemate wasn’t anywhere in sight though, hopefully he was in his own room. When Kuroko’s class finished, he headed back to the apartment to get ready for his date with Kise. Kagami was gone, probably at work now, so Kuroko had the place to himself for a little while. Kise arrived ten minutes early, and Kuroko was still only half dressed when he went to answer the door.

Kise blinked and swallowed when he saw Kuroko’s shirtless form. “Kurokocchi,” he said, slightly weakly. “You’re not dressed.” He was holding a gift bag, which he clutched a little tighter.

“You’re early,” Kuroko replied. “Come in.” Kise followed him in, trailing after him into the bathroom. “Must you follow me like a dog?” Kuroko muttered.

Kise blushed and smiled. “You look cute, Kurokocchi.”

“I’m not even ready yet.”

“I know.” Kise scooped Kuroko into his arms and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth as one hand groped at his backside.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko gasped.

“Hmm?”

“I thought we were going out?”

“We will. But first I’m having dessert before my dinner,” Kise explained with a wicked smile.

He picked Kuroko up and carried him into his bedroom. The room was small, so Kuroko only had a single bed. Kise was so tall that he barely fit in it. Kuroko was gently laid down on his back, Kise proceeding to climb over him and kiss him breathless again.

“What’s that?” Kuroko asked, nodding to the bag that Kise had sat beside him on the bed.

“Oh, I bought you something,” Kise said, smiling.

Kuroko eyed the pink and black bag warily. Kise handed it to him, and he carefully pulled it open. There was something also black and pink and made of fabric inside. Kuroko took it and held it up.

“You bought me…”

“Isn’t it cute!?”

It was a dress. A very _short_ looking dress. It also appeared to be some sort of maid outfit.

“Do you want me to clean for you?”

“If you really want to you can, my house _is_ a bit of a mess. But no, I’d prefer you just wear it and look cute,” Kise said with a cheerful smile.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Sure. Give me a minute then.”

“Ooh, Kurokocchi, don’t forget the accessories!”

Kise handed him the bag, which Kuroko took before hurrying off to the bathroom. He slipped off his pants and pulled the dress over his head, squirming into it. Kise often bought Kuroko clothes, so he knew his size perfectly already. Kuroko peeked back into the bag to find what the accessories Kise mentioned were, finding thigh high socks, a garter belt, and a pair of pink, lacy underwear. He held the underwear up with an unimpressed expression. They could barely even be considered underwear, he wasn’t sure they’d actually cover much. Still, Kise had bought them for him, so he pushed down his regular underwear and pulled on the delicate panties. He had to fiddle with the garter belt and the socks a bit, he didn’t usually wear things like this, but eventually he was dressed well enough to satisfy his partner for the night. He went back to the bedroom, finding Kise sitting on the bed and looking at his phone.

“Kise-kun.”

Kise looked up and his jaw fell. “K-Kurokocchi, _wow_.”

Kuroko walked forward, making sure his hips swayed a bit more than usual, and climbed onto the bed. He pushed the older man down and climbed on top of him.

“Call me Master,” Kise demanded.

Kuroko blushed. “Master,” he mumbled.

Kise flipped him onto his back, his short skirt flying up a bit to settle on his stomach.

“You look so _cute_ ,” Kise said in a voice that was bordering on a squeal.

“Thank you, Master.” Well, if Kuroko was going to do something, he was going to do it properly.

Kise closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, appearing, perhaps, to be trying not to come on the spot. He recovered himself, then leaned down and kissed Kuroko again. Kuroko lifted his legs up, squeezing Kise’s sides lightly with his thighs. Kise growled into his mouth, one hand gripping at Kuroko’s thigh, his nails digging in harshly.

“ _Master_ ,” Kuroko moaned.

Kise flipped him over again, so he was on his knees. He pushed Kuroko’s chest down by a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Kurokocchi’s going to be a good boy now,” he said.

Kuroko waited, feeling Kise run his hands over him. He tugged the pink panties aside, then Kuroko felt something hot and wet touching his entrance. He moaned loudly, burying his face into his pillow.

“ _Master!_ ”

Kise moaned as he thrust his tongue inside Kuroko. He gripped Kuroko’s cheeks, holding him open as his tongue attacked. Kuroko was mewling and whimpering, rocking back onto Kise’s face a little. Kise pulled back far too soon though.

“Uh-uh, if I keep going, you’ll come, and that’ll spoil all the fun,” he said.

He turned Kuroko over again, then reached down to his abandoned bag on the floor to pull out a bottle of lube. Kuroko closed his eyes and relaxed himself, and soon enough he felt Kise’s fingers pressing at his hole. He slid in two at once, pushing them apart hurriedly. Kuroko would have complained that he was going too fast, but their arrangement was to let Kise have his way, so he remained silent. Kise slid his fingers out and undid his pants. He smeared the remaining lube over his cock, then positioned himself between Kuroko’s legs.

“Ready, Kurokocchi?”

“Yes, Master.”

“ _God_ ,” Kise groaned with another shiver. He pushed into Kuroko in one quick movement, and the both of them moaned loudly. “ _Aah_ \- Kurokocchi, you feel so amazing,” Kise moaned. “I’m going to move.”

More like slam, he was obviously having an impatient night. Kuroko put it down to the maid dress. He pounded into Kuroko ruthlessly, making the teenager scream. Kise brushed against his sweet spot with each brutal thrust, and although it hurt, Kuroko could feel himself inching closer to release.

“Ki- _Master_ ,” he corrected himself in a breathy voice. A plead.

“Mm, Kurokocchi, you’re so cute, so sweet,” Kise moaned.

He pulled out and flipped Kuroko over again, then pushed back in immediately. Kuroko moaned loudly, pressing his face harshly into his pillow. Kise thrust hard against his spot again, and Kuroko yelped as he came, cum oozing through his underwear and dripping onto the sheets. Kise thrust a few more times and then was coming as well, making a soft whine as he did. He pulled out, falling down onto the bed and taking Kuroko with him. They were silent aside from their harsh breathing for a minute.

“Mm, did I hurt you, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked after he’d recovered his breath.

“You were a little… _exuberant_.”

“Mmmmm, sowwy.” Kise placed kisses along the back of Kuroko’s neck. “Want to go out now?”

“I need to have another shower first,” Kuroko said, sitting up.

“Okay, you do that. I’ll be waiting.”

Kuroko hurried off towards the bathroom to shower. When he was done, and dressed properly for their outing, he bunched up the clothes Kise had bought him and stuffed them back in the gift bag. He had no idea what he was going to do with them. Save them for another day when Kise was feeling particularly horny probably. They finally left, Kise driving Kuroko to the planned restaurant in his expensive sports car. When the date was over, Kise kissed him outside his door, sliding a few bank notes into Kuroko’s back pocket (and also making sure to give his ass a good squeeze, of course), then cheerfully waved goodbye and left. Kuroko felt exhausted. He assumed it was because today was busier than most. He headed inside and sighed when he saw Kagami on the couch.

“I got you a pizza,” his friend said through a mouthful of garlic bread. “Cheese.”

“Thanks, but I just ate.”

“Put it in the fridge. You’ll live off that thing for a month.”

Kuroko snorted and then went to do as Kagami suggested. He returned once the pizza was in the fridge to join Kagami on the couch.

“How was work?” he asked.

“Eh. Shit. But it pays the bills. Sort of. How was whatever you were doing?”

Kuroko shrugged. “It was good, I guess.”

Kagami eyed him. “Are you having doubts about all these boyfriends?”

Kuroko stared at him. “Definitely not.”

Kagami shrugged this time. “Okay. Wanna watch the basketball with me? I think one of the guys you date is on.”

Kuroko sighed again. “Sure.”

* * *

Kuroko woke up bright and early -and sore- for class the next morning. Kagami was dead asleep on the couch, surrounded by empty pizza boxes, so Kuroko tiptoed past so he didn’t disturb him. His class ran from 8am till 10, and as he was packing up when it was over, he heard a familiar voice.

“Yo, Tetsu.”

He glanced up to see Aomine standing at the door, a lopsided grin on his face. He was still dressed in his practice clothes.

Hushed whispers and giggles sounded around the room. “ _Isn’t that Aomine Daiki? The famous basketball player!?”_

Kuroko quickly scooped up his belongings and hurried over to Aomine. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Aomine casually slung his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and started leading him out of the lecture room. “Wanted to hang out with you. It’s been almost a week since I last saw you.”

“I know, but-”

“You’re not busy, right?” Aomine asked, looking concerned all of a sudden.

Kuroko shook his head. “No, I’m not busy. Well, not yet, anyway.”

“You got something on later?”

“At twelve.” He wasn’t sure why, but he felt something weird in his stomach at the mention of his plans with Akashi.

“That’s in two hours, we still have plenty of time to hang.”

Kuroko nodded. “Okay. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s play basketball, I want to see if you’ve gotten any worse.”

Kuroko frowned. “I try my best.”

Aomine laughed. “I know, I know. It’s cute. I love how shitty you are. Keep trying though, you’ll get there. Especially with me on your side.”

Kuroko smiled. “Sure, let’s go then.”

Aomine drove Kuroko back to the court he’d been practicing at. His captain, Imayoshi, was still there, talking to their coach about their next match.

“Ah, you’ve brought your cute university student,” Imayoshi commented with a smile.

Kuroko honestly found him a little creepy. But he seemed nice. Sort of…

“Yeah, and you can’t have him,” Aomine grunted. He guided Kuroko out onto the court and away from Imayoshi. “Please ignore that asshole.”

“Is he really that bad?” Kuroko asked.

“He’ll murder you in your sleep and laugh about it,” Aomine replied.

“Oh.”

Aomine chuckled. “Forget about him. Let’s play.”

Aomine never went easy on Kuroko, and by half past eleven they were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Kuroko had collapsed onto the floor, lying on his stomach.

“Tetsu, are you alive?” Aomine called to him.

“No.”

Aomine laughed and jogged over to him. He scooped him up off the floor and carried him out to the showers.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko asked tiredly.

“Cleaning you off. Can’t go to your next appointment all sweaty and gross.”

Kuroko had an inkling as to where this was heading, but he remained silent and let Aomine carry him. He was set down on his feet in the bathroom, and Aomine started pulling off his clothes.

“I can do it myself,” Kuroko mumbled.

“I know, but I want to do it for you.”

When Kuroko was naked, Aomine pulled his own shirt off. Kuroko stared at Aomine’s body, eyes moving over the defined muscles on his abdomen. Usually his mouth would probably be watering at the sight, but today he wasn’t particularly thrilled. Maybe he was sick or something.

“You okay?” Aomine asked.

“I guess,” Kuroko shrugged.  

“What do you want to do?”  

“I don’t know,” Kuroko sighed. “I’m not really in the mood today.”

“Since when are you not in the mood?” Aomine asked with a raised brow.

Kuroko shrugged again. “Since now apparently.”

Aomine nodded. “Well, fair enough. We don’t have to do anything. Whatever you want.”

Kuroko still showered with him, he was comfortable with Aomine so he didn’t mind. There was that weird gnawing at his heart again, but still he ignored it.

“Come on, Tetsu,” Aomine said when they were both clean of sweat, “I’ll drive you back to your place.”

They got dressed, and then Aomine drove Kuroko home, pulling into the little apartment building’s garage fifteen minutes before twelve.

“Did you have fun today?” Aomine asked. He seemed a little nervous. Probably because they didn’t have sex. They didn’t always, but that was usually Aomine’s choice. This was the first time Kuroko had decided not to. It didn’t really go with the arrangement they had, and apparently it was making Aomine anxious.

Kuroko smiled reassuringly and nodded. “Yes, it was enjoyable. It was nice to see you. Thank you for driving me home as well.”

“Not a problem.” Aomine leaned over the console and hugged him. “I’ll see you sometime soon. Oh, and here.” He pulled a one thousand yen note out and pushed it into Kuroko’s hands. “You look like you haven’t been eating.”

Kuroko frowned at the implication, then he realised that it was actually probably true. He couldn’t really afford much food lately. All his meals were currently being paid for by someone else. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Aomine ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you later, Tetsu.”

Kuroko nodded and hopped out, giving a wave as Aomine drove off. When he entered his apartment, Kagami was on the couch with his brother, Himuro.

“Kuroko-kun!” Himuro exclaimed happily in greeting.

“You don’t get that happy when you see _me_ ,” Kagami squawked.

“Yes, I do!”

“You don’t show it!”

Himuro scoffed.

“It’s nice to see you again, Himuro-san,” Kuroko said with a smile. “Are you staying?”

“Yeah, for the weekend,” Himuro answered. “Sorry to intrude.”

“It’s fine. Kagami-kun owns half the place anyway,” Kuroko said.

“Are you all right?” Kagami asked, finally tearing his eyes away from his brother. “You look like you ran a marathon.”

“Basketball,” Kuroko supplied simply. “With Aomine-kun.”

“Right, you’re dating _him_. Jealous,” Kagami said.

Kuroko noticed Himuro looked a little upset, as he turned to Kagami with a pout. Kuroko ignored it, not wanting to get mixed up in their business. “I’m going to have another shower,” he announced. Wearing sweated-through clothes wasn’t pleasant, and Aomine hadn’t had a spare change for him, not one that fit anyway. And Kuroko was _not_ going to let anyone see him wearing a boyfriend shirt. At least, not Aomine’s…

“Yeah, you need it,” Kagami joked.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He quickly showered, thankfully having washed off most of the sweat already before. He hopped out, wearing only his towel as he started heading for his room.

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko jumped about ten feet in the air at the smooth voice. “Akashi-kun,” he said, “you’re early.”

Akashi walked over to him, wrapping an arm around him and guiding him to his room. “You shouldn’t let others see you like this,” he said, staring over his shoulder at Kagami and Himuro (they were paying the couple no attention, however, busy play wrestling with each other).

Kuroko was definitely not going to remind Akashi that not only Kagami saw him like this frequently, but also Kise and Aomine. That just wouldn’t go over well at all. And the thought made Kuroko feel kind of sick anyway.

“Wear something comfortable,” Akashi said when they were safely in Kuroko’s room. “You won’t be wearing it for long anyway.”

Kuroko blushed deeply at what Akashi was implying. “Okay,” he said in a slightly squeaky voice. “You didn’t have work today?” he asked, trying to make conversation. He felt more flustered than he usually would have.

“I did, but I left early. I’d much rather be seeing you.” Akashi’s voice was slightly curt, as if he was angry.

“Is something wrong?” Kuroko asked when he was dressed. Akashi roughly pulled him close, making Kuroko yelp softly.

“Kagami told me you were with someone this morning,” he said lowly.

Kuroko bit his lip. “Y-Yes, Aomine-kun. We were playing basketball.”

“Is that all you did?”

“Well, we showered together, but that’s it.”

“But that’s not all you’ve done before.” Akashi sighed. “I wish you would be with only me.”

Kuroko felt something unpleasant in his stomach. He felt bad for upsetting Akashi. He knew Akashi wasn’t with him for sex, that it was because he was in love with Kuroko. He only put up with the other boyfriends because he didn’t want to lose him. Kuroko never really felt bad before, he figured Akashi knew what he was getting into. Lately though, he’d felt more and more like he shouldn’t be dating his other boyfriends. Kise and Aomine were great, but he didn’t love them. At least, not romantically. They were more like friends with benefits. But Akashi… Akashi made his heart beat fast and his cheeks flush whenever they were together. And not because Akashi would murmur dirty things in his ear (though he did that too), but because Akashi just made him kind of flustered in general. Was it love? Kuroko wasn’t sure. He’d never felt love for anyone before. But Akashi certainly wasn’t like most guys.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said.

“Well, I’m just happy I get to be with you at all. Come on, I’ll take you to lunch.”

Kuroko felt his stomach churning the whole car ride through. He barely ate anything at lunch, still feeling a crippling guilt in his chest from making Akashi upset.

“Tetsuya, what’s wrong?”

He glanced up to see Akashi had barely eaten anything either. “Sorry, it’s nothing. I’m sorry.”

Akashi reached across the table to caress his cheek. Kuroko closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the gentle touch.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Akashi tried again.

Kuroko bit his lip. “It’s just… I don’t know… I feel bad for making you upset…”

Akashi blinked at him. “You do?”

“Yes. I feel like- like being with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun is cheating on you.”

Akashi smiled. “We both know that’s not what this arrangement is.”

Kuroko shifted, struggling with what to say. “I know, but, that’s just what I feel.”

Akashi nodded, appearing to be in thought. “Tetsuya,” he said softly. “I love you.”

Kuroko exhaled. “I know.”

Akashi smiled at him again. His expression seemed to say he knew exactly what Kuroko was thinking. “Finish your lunch,” he said. “You need to eat more.”

Kuroko managed to get some of the food down, but he was still feeling conflicted and weird. Akashi led him back to his car with clasped hands, and Kuroko found himself enjoying how coupley it felt.

“Are you still feeling guilty?” Akashi asked when they were inside the car.

Kuroko nodded. He looked up. “Take me back to your place,” he said softly. “I don’t want to think about anything. I just want to think about _you_.”

Akashi smiled. “That’s easily arranged.” Suddenly his phone went off, and he scowled. “Yes?” he answered into the receiver. Kuroko couldn’t hear the other end, just someone screaming incoherently. Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose and then hung up. “Change of plans,” he said.

“Oh?”

“How would you feel about coming into work with me?”

Kuroko blinked. “I- I don’t work there though, can I even do that?”

“I own half of Japan, I can do what I want,” Akashi replied with a smile.

“Then sure,” Kuroko nodded.

He had never seen where Akashi worked before. He knew he was a prominent businessman, but that’s it. They never really talked about his work. He was practically pressing his face into the window when they pulled into the carpark of a very tall and ostentatious looking building. The company name on the side was one Kuroko recognised well.

“I told you I own half of Japan,” Akashi said, amused.

“I believe you now.”

“You didn’t believe me before?”

“I thought you were exaggerating.”

“I never exaggerate,” Akashi said with a grin.

Akashi also had a special parking space designated for him, right by the entrance of the building. He took Kuroko inside with a hand around his waist, proudly displaying him to everyone. It seemed everyone was quite happy to see Kuroko too, everyone in the building smiled at him as they passed.

“I feel like these people know me somehow,” Kuroko whispered to Akashi.

Akashi was about to respond when the pair heard a voice. “Sei-chan!”

Kuroko fell silent as a tall man with dark hair came running up to them.

“Reo, you really couldn’t handle this without me?” Akashi asked with a sigh.

“No, we need you here! You know this place would fall apart without you!” The man, Reo, glanced down at Kuroko. “Oh, you brought Tet-chan with you

“What?” Kuroko said. He looked at Akashi. “What are you not telling me?”

Akashi smiled. “Of course everyone here knows about you.”

“Anyway, bring him along, we need you _now!_ ” Reo said.

They went into some sort of conference room, and Kuroko was about to take a seat next to Akashi, when he was pulled into his boyfriend’s lap.

“Akashi-kun, what are you-!?”

“Relax. I can do what I want. And I want you,” Akashi smiled. He shot a look at Reo. “Especially since we were so rudely interrupted.”

Akashi started talking to the other men in the room, Kuroko trying to keep his eyes downwards so he didn’t catch the gaze of anyone else. This was utterly _mortifying_. He blushed even deeper when at the end of Akashi’s speech, he said, “By the way, anyone who so much as looks at Tetsuya funny will die by my hand.” Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, his face burning. Akashi was _insane_. It was sort of really cute, actually, how much Akashi loved him. And there was that fluttering in Kuroko’s chest again. When the meeting was over, Akashi took Kuroko to his office.

“Sorry about today. I promised you, well, not this,” Akashi said. He sat down in his executor’s chair and pulled Kuroko into his lap again.

“You have a big chair,” Kuroko commented.

Akashi laughed. “I do. The best chair. Especially with you sharing it with me.”

Kuroko blushed and looked away, and Akashi laughed again. There was a knock at the door then, and Akashi’s expression turned sour once more. How many times were they going to be interrupted today? Kuroko was pretty sure if it happened even once more that Akashi might murder someone. He could be very impatient.

“What is it?” he called out.

The door opened, revealing another tall man, this time with green hair. “Akashi, I see you’re back. I thought you were taking the day off.”

“I _was_ , until Reo called me in, crying about losing a deal I already secured.” Akashi sighed. “Tetsuya, this is Shintarou.”

Kuroko recognised the name. Midorima Shintarou, the person Akashi claimed to be his closest friend. Akashi had mentioned him a few times before, but this was the first time Kuroko was seeing him in person. “Nice to meet you,” he said, giving the most respectful nod of his head he could manage with his position.

“Oh, Kuroko. He _is_ as cute as the pictures,” Midorima commented.

“Pictures?” Kuroko asked, getting a horrible feeling in his chest.

“I’ve shown my friends pictures of you,” Akashi replied. “Nothing intimate, of course. I’m the only one who gets to see you like that.”

Kuroko felt his heart sink with guilt again. “Right…” He felt Akashi’s hand rubbing his stomach, and he placed his own over it. It was comforting.

“Anyway, I just came to see if you were really here,” Midorima continued. “You may as well leave, I’ve got things under control now.”

“See that you do. I don’t want to be interrupted again,” Akashi warned with dangerously narrowed eyes.

“Of course.” Midorima gave them both a nod, then turned and left.

“Well, you heard the man,” Akashi said, lifting Kuroko off his lap. “We’re going home.”

“Are you sure it’s fine to leave?” Kuroko asked, eyeing the tall stacks of paperwork on Akashi’s desk.

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry, Shintarou will deal with everything. I want this weekend to be dedicated to you.”

Kuroko blushed and nodded, taking Akashi’s extended hand and letting himself be led back to the carpark. They drove back, their hands remaining joined in between them throughout the ride. When they arrived back at Akashi’s apartment, he opened Kuroko’s door like a gentleman and helped him out of the car.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked when they were inside.

“You,” Kuroko mumbled, falling into Akashi’s arms.

“You want me or you want to do me?” Akashi asked in amusement.

Kuroko blushed. “Either. Though I’d rather it was _you_ doing _me_.”

Akashi laughed. “Anything you want.”

He scooped Kuroko up in a princess hold, but Kuroko found he didn’t mind being carried like this. He was quite flustered, actually. He was nineteen, legally an adult, but Akashi managed to make him feel like a love-struck thirteen-year-old.  

“So, how do you want me?” Akashi asked with a grin.

“Hard,” Kuroko immediately answered.

“Do you mean you want me erect or do you mean-”

“I mean I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name,” Kuroko said. He was fidgeting in his impatience, thighs gently squeezing Akashi in an effort to get him to hurry up.

Akashi chuckled. “As you wish.”

Kuroko had dressed casually, as per Akashi’s request, and his simple shorts and T-shirt came off quickly, being thrown uncaringly across the room. He was squirming with desire, and holding his legs open invitingly.

“You’re too cute,” Akashi purred, stroking Kuroko’s inner thighs and making him shiver.

“Am not,” Kuroko mumbled.

“You make me insane,” Akashi continued. He leaned down and playfully nipped his teeth at Kuroko’s hip.

“You were already insane before me,” Kuroko reminded him.

“True. Now hush. The only sound I want to hear from you right now is you screaming my name.”

Akashi took his time preparing Kuroko, until he was incoherent and begging. He then gave Kuroko exactly what he wanted, fucking him hard into the mattress until the pair of them were exhausted. Kuroko had tears dripping down his temples when Akashi finally dropped down onto the bed beside him, content that he’d satisfied his lover.

“Did you forget your name then?” he asked.

“Pretty much.” Kuroko rolled onto his side and smiled up at Akashi. Akashi smiled back and reached down to stroke his cheek affectionately. “I’m going to break up with them,” Kuroko said.

“Hm?”

“My other boyfriends. I’m going to break up with them.”

Akashi brow was furrowed when he asked, “Why?”

“Because I only want to be with you. I realise that now. I was feeling weird and sick for weeks, and I know now it’s because I want you and you alone.”

Akashi stared. “Are you sure?”

Kuroko pulled himself up, wincing slightly at the tenderness in his body. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m positive. I love you, Akashi-kun,” he murmured at the end.

Akashi beamed at him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They only broke apart when Kuroko needed to catch his breath again. “I’m glad you feel this way,” Akashi said. “I’ve waited a long time.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Kuroko said, leaning into Akashi’s neck and nuzzling against him.

“Don’t apologise. I’ve never been mad or upset with you. But I’m happy I get you all to myself now.”

Kuroko smiled. “Me too.”

Akashi almost immediately insisted Kuroko move in with him, but the student said he needed to think of Kagami still, that his friend couldn’t pay rent on his own. Akashi sourly acquiesced to the statement, and since he was basically a spoiled child, it took another round of heavy kissing to finally get him to calm down and return to a pleasant state. Kuroko stayed for the entire weekend, only having Akashi drop him home early Monday morning. Akashi insisted they have dinner, as he’d only just gotten Kuroko’s full attention and wanted to spend this new time with him. Kuroko trudged tiredly into his apartment (it was way too early, the sun wasn’t even up), yawning as he stepped inside. When he blinked his eyes open he noticed someone in the kitchen, but they weren’t tall or bulky enough to be Kagami.

“Himuro-san?”

Himuro jumped and spun around. Kuroko flipped on the light, and could now see Himuro looked rather ruffled, and naked apart from one of Kagami’s oversized shirts. He was holding two freshly made cups of coffee.

“Oh, Kuroko-kun,” he said with a small smile. He was avoiding Kuroko’s eyes, and his cheeks were bright red. “Nice to see you back again.”

“You’re wearing Kagami-kun’s shirt.”

Himuro blushed deeper. “Um, yes.”

Kuroko patted his shoulder. “Congratulations. It was about time.”

Himuro made a high-pitched squeak of embarrassment. “Oh! T-Thank you!”

Kuroko started shuffling back to his room, giving Himuro a vague wave in his sleepiness. He’d talk to Kagami for details tomorrow. For now, he needed rest. He collapsed into bed and didn’t wake up till midday. He had class, but he didn’t care about going today. Instead, he pulled out his phone and called Aomine.

“Hey, Tetsu, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be in class or something?”

“Possibly. Can we meet up? I need to talk to you about something.”

Aomine picked him up, and the pair just drove around town as Kuroko explained the situation. Aomine said he actually figured something like this had happened, that he’d noticed Kuroko acting kind of weird lately. He said he’d be disappointed they wouldn’t be dating (Kuroko interrupted to add that he’d really be disappointed they weren’t having sex anymore, to which Aomine just laughed), but that he’d be happy just being Kuroko’s friend. He mentioned they were more like best friends anyway, rather than an actual couple.

“You gotta break it to the other one now, right?” he asked.

“Yes, Kise-kun.”

“Isn’t he that model?”

“Correct,” Kuroko nodded.

“You’re dating a basketball player, a model, and a businessman? Sheesh!” Aomine paused. “Well I’m not actually surprised at all. You could land anyone you want.”

Kuroko smiled. “I appreciate that. I think.”

Aomine dropped him home, and when Kuroko went inside, Kagami and Himuro were on the couch, snuggling under a blanket and watching TV.

“Don’t you have class?” Kagami asked.

“Don’t _you_?” Kuroko countered as he walked passed them and into his room.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and called Kise this time. Kise didn’t pick up. Kuroko dropped his phone on his bed, figuring Kise would call back soon enough. He pulled the bag that contained the maid dress he now possessed out from under his bed, trying to figure out what to do with it, when Kise was calling back. Kuroko asked to meet up with him, and Kise eagerly agreed. He’d been in a photoshoot, but had just finished, and he was now on his way to pick Kuroko up.

“Going out to get paid again?” Kagami asked as he passed them again to the door.

“You make it sound like I’m a sex worker or something,” Kuroko said.

“You kinda are.”

“Am _not_. And anyway, I’m breaking up with them. I already broke up with Aomine-kun.”

“Wait, why did you-”

“Kise-kun is here, bye.”

“ _Kuroko!_ ”

He ignored Kagami and hopped into Kise’s car. He explained the situation before Kise could start blabbering, and although he seemed a little crestfallen, he smiled and said he wanted Kuroko to be happy, so he was okay. They agreed to remain friends, since Kise didn’t want to cut Kuroko out of his life completely. Kuroko knew Akashi would be a little jealous of him still hanging out with both of his exs, but he was sure Akashi would be mostly fine. He had plenty of time to convince Akashi that he was 100% devoted to him alone now anyway.

Kise convinced Kuroko to go shopping together, that he’d buy him some new clothes to celebrate his newfound desire for monogamy. Kuroko blushed and said Akashi would probably be jealous of that, but Kise brushed him off and said Akashi would have to deal, that the shopping was only as friends and therefore he had nothing to worry about. They spent a few hours together, Kise absolutely spoiling Kuroko and buying him a whole collection of new shirts and pants. Eventually he dropped Kuroko home, winking at him and saying he’d be in touch soon. It was the first time Kuroko had parted from Kise without being given money -if you didn’t count the clothes. It was a little weird, but he knew it was a good change. Akashi was going to spoil him anyway, probably more than he used to even, so he didn’t need anyone else’s support.

Fifteen minutes after 5pm hit, Akashi was at Kuroko’s door. He scooped Kuroko into his arms and immediately took him back to his car, stating Kuroko was spending the night at his place.

“How was your day? Is that a new shirt?” Akashi asked, eyeing Kuroko up and down.

“Yes, Kise-kun bought it for me,” Kuroko said cautiously.

“Ah.”

“I broke up with him. It was a sort of parting gift.”

“Ah,” Akashi said, his voice slightly higher this time, indicating he was much more pleased.

“Aomine-kun too,” Kuroko added.

Akashi smiled and nodded. “So, you really are dedicated to me?”

“Of course. I love you…” Kuroko mumbled. He was still incredibly awkward about expressing his feelings. Akashi didn’t seem to mind though.

“This feels like a dream,” the older man said with a happy smile. He moved to turn the car on when Kuroko stopped him.

“Let me show you that this is no dream,” Kuroko murmured. He climbed into Akashi’s lap, the position just slightly awkward given the small space.

“What are you doing, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked curiously. He rubbed Kuroko’s hip gently, testing.

“Quiet.”

Kuroko kissed him, then started to tug at his pants. He’d had car sex before, so he was somewhat of an expert at wriggling out of his clothes in a small space. He managed to strip his pants and underwear off, also tugging Akashi’s clothes out of the way enough so they’d be able to advance.

“You have lube, right?” Kuroko asked breathlessly as he rolled his hips against Akashi’s cock again.

“Of course.”

Akashi leaned forward to reach into the glove box, pulling out the bottle and opening it. He expertly tipped the liquid out into his palm using only one hand, then slid between Kuroko’s legs to start preparing him. Akashi found his prostate instantly, always seeming to know Kuroko’s body off by heart. He rubbed the spot gently, his other hand massaging circles into Kuroko’s hip.

“That’s enough,” Kuroko said, his breath hitching.

He pushed Akashi’s hand away so he could start sinking down on his cock. It was a little difficult with the lack of space, but Kuroko was an expert after all. Akashi let him do all the work, just holding onto Kuroko’s ass and squeezing gently as he rode him. Kuroko came first, squeezing his arms around Akashi and crying out loudly as he did. And even though he was thoroughly over-stimulated, he kept riding Akashi until he came as well. By the end, he was exhausted and a little sore, and way too sensitive to touch. He crawled back to his own seat to adjust his discarded clothes, blushing a little in embarrassment. Akashi kissed him and laughed.

“You’re so cute,” he said. “And look at you, you’ve stained your new shirt.”

Kuroko blushed harder. “It would have been a pain to get fully undressed,” he mumbled.

“Well I have clothes for you back home. I like when you wear my things anyway.”

Kuroko smiled. “I like it too. I love you,” he said again.

Akashi beamed at him. “I love you too, Tetsuya. I’m glad I have you.”

“Please drive though, I want to go home and shower,” Kuroko said.

“ _Home_ ,” Akashi echoed.

“You know what I mean. Your place. I’m not moving in with you just yet.”

“Yet!” Akashi repeated. “So, you will at some point, yes?”

Kuroko blushed again. “Yes. Now drive.”

Akashi chuckled. “Of course. I’m going to take you home and ravish you all over again. Since I can do that as much as I want now that you’re mine.”

Kuroko blushed and looked away, out the window. Akashi laughed again and started to move the car. Kuroko smiled to himself as the car rolled off. He was glad things turned out like this. He was happy at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's worth mentioning, Jongbin's fanfic Sugar Sugar was definitely a contributing factor in writing this. I've wanted to do a sugar daddy au for years since reading it, so this is my own rendition. I hope you liked it. It turned out way longer than I was expecting. 
> 
> I would totally write a short spin off where Akashi takes Kuroko into his work again and fucks him on his office desk. Probably Midorima and Reo walk in and Midorima goes to bleach his eyes meanwhile Reo screams in delight because his OTP (Reo definitely ships them, Akashi's always showing him pictures of Kuroko and Reo fell in love). 
> 
> Pls give me comments if you liked the story. I appreciate the feedback since I put so much effort into these stories.


End file.
